cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield: Vietnam
Battlefield: Vietnam is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the second entry into the series. The game is set in the Cold War, specifically being set in the Indochina Wars, the Simba Wars and the Second Palestine Wars. Maps Indochina - US Marines vs Viet Minh * Khe Sanh * Operation Irving Hastings * Ho Chi Minh Trail * Minh Binh * Plei Mei * Hanoi * Saigon * Hamburger Hill * Vei Thien * Hiep Tri * Binh Gia * Kien Lai * Nui Toi * Hue City * Vientiane * Hat Yai * Chiang Mai * Yangon * Mandalay * Invasion of Cambodia Africa - US Army vs Soviet Armed Forces * Kinshasa * Simba Kindu * Katanga * South Kasai * Niemba * Lusaka * Kivu Ituri * Shaba * Kolwesi * Jadiville * Kisangani * Darfur * Khartoum Middle East - US Marines vs Arab Republic * Tel Aviv * Sinai Peninsula * Gaza Strip * Birshiba * Nirim * Rumani * Karameh * Golan Heights * Suez Canal * Chinese Farm * Ismailia Factions Capitalist Bloc * United States Army * United States Marine Corps Communist Bloc * Soviet Armed Forces * Viet Minh * Arab Republic Armies Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective Mode Classes and Weapons Assault * America - ' ** '''Primary: '''M16A1 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Russia - ' ** 'Primary: '''AK-74 ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Communist Militias -' ** '''Primary: '''AKM ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Medic'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''CAR-15 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Russia - ' ** 'Primary: '''AKM ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Communist Militias -' ** '''Primary: '''IMI Galil ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Support'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M60 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, M72 LAW, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Russia - ' ** 'Primary: '''PKM ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, RPG-7, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Communist Militias -' ** '''Primary: '''RPK ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, RPG-7, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Engineer'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M14 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Russia - ' ** 'Primary: '''FN Fal ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Communist Militias -' ** '''Primary: '''FN Fal ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Scout'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M40 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Russia - ' ** 'Primary: '''Dragunov SVD ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Communist Militias -' ** '''Primary: '''Dragunov SVD ** '''Secondary: Makarov, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade, Knife Vehicles Russian * Tanks - ** T-62 ** PT-76 * Ground Vehicles - ** UAZ 3151 ** BTR 60 ** Zil 131 * Air Craft - ** Mi 24 ** MIG-22 American * Tanks - ** M60 Patton ** Sheridan * Ground Vehicles - ** M151 ** M112 ** M35 * Water Craft - ** PBR * Air Craft - ** UH-1 Huey ** F4 Phantom Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games